


>Meenah: wake up with a numbweed hangover

by OtherCat



Series: Pernstuck [1]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah wakes up after the ship crashes and gets filled in on what happened when she was out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Meenah: wake up with a numbweed hangover

You wake up on woolbeast skins piled up on a flat surface that had better not be a concupiscent platform. The Vast Glub of headaches is pulsing along with some really gross lights that make you want to hurl. The room when it comes into focus is like something from a historical fantasy. Wood furniture and tapestries and not windows. There's some kind of fungus in baskets serving as  a light source. Tavros Nitram is curled up in a chair nearby. He squeaks and startles when you poke him. "Your Imperious Condescension, you're awake. Can I get you anything?" He stands up and nearly trips over his own feet.

"Water. Explanations," you croak. There is some slight flailing from the wiggler as he tries to figure out which to do first. "Water first," you say when it's clear it's you're going to die of thirst and whatever crawled down your throat before he can ask for clarification. The kid absconds.

What you remember is the the first fifteen minutes before you realized Mituna wasn't going to make it, that the ship was going to crash. You remember yelling at the wigglers to get into the crash units, and and actually having to argue with the Psiioniic's stubborn little echo and the even stubborner echo of the Infidel. "Get them out of here!" you'd screamed at your Heiress.

 "But Empress--" Feferi started to say but you ran over her.

 "DO NOT DEFY ME IN THIS!" you'd shouted back. "GET OUT!"

They absconded, and then it had been just you and your helmsman, frantically trying to land the ship, and then impact. Romantic, but also kind of fucking stupid. You went flying and everything went black and strange. The voices of everyone you'd gotten killed standing in judgment like something from ancient tragedy. You tried to tell them of the burden of leadership but they weren't buying it. You remember waking up a few times since then, something that wasn't a dream involving being carried, and someone bending over you speaking an alien language.

Instead of Tavros coming in with the water, it's an alien, accompanied by Tavros. She's mostly troll shaped, but slightly pinkish instead of gray. The lack of horns is probably the most disturbing thing about her. She's wearing some kind of dress, and significant looking knotted cords and pins. It's hard to tell exactly how important she is, though there's a manner about her that says "high blood" but she has your water, which she sets down on a nearby table.  She said something in her own language and Tavros said, "She says her name is Lessa, and you're at Benden Weyr. She um, also apologizes about one of their docterrorists initially using a local anesthetic on you. The effects were not intended."

"'Sthat why my head feels like parasitic wasp larva are burrowing through my thinkpan?" You asked. "How are you understanding her?"

"I well, it's like a relay," Tavros said. "I talk to her dragon and uh, she, the dragon I mean, talks to the lady, who is uh, in charge of this 'Weyr.'"

The story from Weyrwoman Lessa via Nitram the Younger is that the ship crashlanded in the wilds of the Southern Continent. This had been followed by a deadly form of precipitation called "Thread." Shortly after that, the ship and the kids had been found by dragonriders from Southern Weyr. Lessa explains that the trolls are not prisoners and are not in any danger, and she would like to help Meenah.

That...was not quite believable, but you are willing to roll with it. "Thank her, and ask her to tell me a little more about this Thread, and ask her if she's gone through the wreckage."

"She says that they explored it, and any of the technology they found is in storage--which is true," Tavros said. "Their tech level isn't very high," he put in.

You nod, and try to sit up. You also try not to flinch when the "Weyrwoman" helps you sit up. She hands you the glass of water and you sip. You're pretty sure there's no additives. "Ask her if she's open to a trade of information and tech that might be useful to her people in exchange for land." You want to test the situation here, and read the alien's reaction.

You want to see if you're in a position to bargain.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Telepaths, conveniently removing language barriers since John Carter.


End file.
